


With Eyes like Newborn Stars [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>sometimes I'm more Rose than Wolf, and that's when it's the loneliest.</cite>
</p><p> </p><p>    For the prompt: Supernatural/Doctor Who, Gabriel/BadWolf!Rose, abandonment</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Eyes like Newborn Stars [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Eyes like Newborn Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103704) by [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/pshe)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/with-eyes-like-newborn-stars) | 5 MB | 05:18


End file.
